English Vocaloid Lyrics Yay!
by Goddessxofxmusic1
Summary: Well the title says it all but I'v been doing this since before I got an account so I decided to share them with all of fanfiction! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ten faced

By Gumi

the first me was an obedient girl

but when falled love sealed her feelings

she built up new characters

and our feelings interchange

ah(x9)

3

persuing to accept the memories

4

took on totally different personalities

5

behaving like somebody else

6

that's how she protected herself

7

they don't share their memories

8

they don't even know each other exist

9

time flowed on, and now

10

ten people's personalities here

the tenants inside me

all fell in love with the same man

with all unrepaid

this was his reply:

"I'll only love

one of the people among you!"

our hearts began to beat fast

and we hurried to restrain

out quickened pulse

it's like you're a totally different person

whenever you come to visit me

each time my chest tightened

and i was simultaneously

captivated

but still, i have to talk to you now

i've already told another one of you, but

I can only love one person

i can only choose one personality

multiple personality disorder? me?

why are you smiling?

the ten people inside me

they've all become aware already

the reason for being is

what?

if it's my duty to get my hands on just one love

then i guess i'm already done

well for the end

let's laugh all together

goodbye

and welcome back

I'm just good old me


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry I didn't do this bold, letter, thing what ever it's called on the last page. But This song is one of my favorits. It is about a girl named January(Jani) who is seven years old and is now suffering the worst case of childhood scitafrinea(sp?) that doctors have ever seen. She has seen over 400 halusenations(sp?) such as dogs, cats, birds, rats, and even other little girls(There is a rat named Wednsday, two cats named 400 and Sycamore, and a girl named 24-hours). They all come from a halusenated island called Calalini that is the border of her world and ours and the halusenations tell her to hurt her family and herself or they will bite and scratch her if she dosn't. There is no cure for this, so someone to Kaii Yuki and mad a song about her to tell the world about the pain she has to go through. Enjoy and I recomend the song.**

* * *

Calalini

By Kaii Yuki

On the border of your world and mine

Is a perminent universe called Calalini,

It's my island of dark paradise

cause not every day is a vacation for me,

Ah! I don't understand, 400

Why do these people, have to die?

Ah! I don't understand, Wednsday

Why do you hurt me? What have I done?

I can't find any place I can hide from

These voices that are tearing me apart inside!

Why do these demons invade my mind?!

I can't escape from these monsters that eat me alive!

Why, oh why dose Calalini have to be

My paradise, lost? My nightmare in heven?

Why, oh why dose Calalini have to be

My home in a loss? My heart feels so heavy.

Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini!(x4)

Won't someone please come and save me?!

On the border of insanity,

I can't make the screaming stop, I have to keep scratching.

It's my world of constint agoney,

It's my personal very real, hell to me.

Ah! I don't understand, Sycamore

Why do these people, have to cry?

Ah! I don't understand 24-hours

Why am I the only one who sees?

I can't find any place to hide from

These voices that are tearing me apart inside!

Why do these demons invade my mind?!

I can't escape from these monsters that eat me alive!

Why, oh why dose Calalini have to be

My paradise lost? My nightmare in heven?

Why, oh why dose Calalini have to be

My home in a loss? My heart feels so heavy.

Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini(4x)

Won't someone please come and save me?!

It's safe to say that I'm never alone,

I can't be alone,

They won't leave me alone

alone(6x)

PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!

I can't find any place to hide from

These voices that are tearing me apart inside!

Why do these demons invade my mind?!

I can't escape from these monsters that eat me alive!

Why, oh why dose Calalini have to be

My paradise lost? My nightmare in heven?

Why, oh why dose Calalini have to be

My home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy.

I can't find any place to hide from

These voices that are tearing me apart inside!

Why do these demons invade my mind?!

I can't escape from these monsters that eat me alive!

Why, oh why dose Calalini have to be

My paradise lost? My nightmare in heven?

Why, oh why dose Calalini have to be

My home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy.

Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini(for the rest of the song)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid, Kaii Yuki, or the song. Not ever the lyrics the song was in english I just decided to post this.**

**Yuki: Thank you to the people who read this who ether have heard the song or will cheak out the song after reading this.*bows* Thank you all.**

**Both: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's your favorit cat person! Sorry this is late but I didn't have much time. But this is for Christmas. I love Christmas but I have to agree with this song. There is no way the world can be peaceful for two days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hatsune Miku, the song or the program used to make it no matter how much I wish I did cause my life hates me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't need Christmas

By Hatsune Miku

Merry Christmas...

HA!

The whole town is widly glittering,

I can barely see star dust,

A whole turkey that burned black,

swims about in the bright night sky.

Even if I'm being a good boy,

there's no present in stocking,

Even if a kitty is dead on the roadside,

the merry Santa never notices it.

Chorus:

Ahh... Someone's laughter,

There's no fun at all.

Ahh... It simply makes me misrable,

I don't need Christmas!

A couple behaving happily,

makes a baby on the side,

A half a year later, they take a pistol,

and shoot a stork down.

A red-nosed raindeer,

drinks up cheap champagnes.

He kindles his awful whatsit,

and makes cozy with a vixen.

Chorus:

Ahh... Someone's laughter,

There's no fun at all.

Ahh... It simply makes me misrable,

I don't need Christmas!

Walk at the roadside but Christmas is here,

Escape to the online but Christmas is here,

Get into bed but Christmas is here,

A lonely and empty Christmas.

I was up for Santa bashing,

and got beaten back with no deal.

He, at the side of my fustration,

gloated swinging his white beard!

Chorus:

Ahh... Someone's laughter,

There's no fun at all.

Ahh... It simply makes me misrable,

I don't need Christmas!

Ahh... Santa and reindeers,

May all of them be gone!

Ahh... It simply makes me miserable

I don't need Christmas!(x3)

* * *

**I have a story idea for Hetalia and creepypasta lovers! I won't tell you! You have to wait! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay bye!**


End file.
